The Michigan State University Enterics Research Investigational Network, Cooperative Research Center (MSU ERIN CRC) is a mulfidisciplinary, highly integrated Research Center to study the enteric microbiome in health and disease to understand and alleviate diarrheal illness. The ERIN Center will be organized around three cross-cutting research thematic areas consisfing of: Research Area 1-Microbial Ecologv: Elucidating the role of the intestinal microbiota in pathogen resistance;Research Area 2 -Host Response: Campylobacter jejuni-mediated autoimmune neuropathies in (Hu) microbiota mouse models;and Research Area 3-Clinical Research: The impact of microbiome composition, diversity and function on enteric disease. The PI of MSU-ERIN Center is Dr. Linda Mansfield who will also serve as its Administrafive Core Leader;the Core Leader Fiscal Administrator and Core Coordinator will be Ms. Margaret Nicholas;together they will form the Administrative Core Team (ACT). An internal advisory committee consisfing of the Research Area Leadership will advise the PI on research matters. An Extemal Science Advison/ Committee made up of senior experts in the three fields covered by the research plan[unreadable]microbial ecology, host response/ immunology, and human clinical research/diagnosfics[unreadable]will act in an advisory and steering capacity;the committee will guide the MSU ERIN CRC, keep it on track for research progress and goals, and help to maintain program integrity. The ACT will be responsible for coordinating the research efforts of the three proposed thematic areas, establishing and maintaining research quality, productivity and excellence, and ensuring the delivery of ERIN aims and objectives in a fimely fashion;the ACT will also serve a central communications and management function uniting all research projects under one administrative umbrella. The Local Executive Committee (LEC) will be the decision making body for the MSU ERIN CRC. It will consist of the PI, leaders of three thematic research areas, designated individual investigators for theme balance, and the Core Leader Fiscal Administrative &Core Coordinator;the LEC will assist with all aspects of ERIN: scientific, financial, and administrative. Thus, the organizational structure of the MSU ERIN-CRC consists of the Administrative Core and the Research Area Leadership, which together forms the Local Executive Committee (LEC). and the three Research Area Teams. The All ERIN group is the entire Internal Research Team only excluding the External Science Advisory Committee. The cross-functional structure of the ERIN-CRC has been so designed as to facilitate communication and interactive group research and to promote synergy, innovation, and continuous improvement.